El amor secreto de Laney Penn
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Un gran evento se acerca y Grojband será participe, el romance está en el aire y no pasa desapercibido por la pelirroja, quien comienza a levantar sospechas a la pandilla. Descubran lo que sucede cuando este grupo de amigos se entromete en la vida amorosa de la bajista de Grojband. Celos, humor, romance, aventuras, música y mucho, mucho más está por ocurrir.
1. Chapter 1

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn**

**Capítulo 1: Descubriendo sentimientos.**

Kin, Kon y Laney se encontraban en el garage de Grojband esperando a Corey para comenzar el ensayo. Extrañamente el peli-azul no se había aparecido en un buen rato, cosa que los extrañó ya que los citó muy emocionado desde temprano.

-¿Aun siguen aquí? -Preguntó Trina con su habitual tono de fastidio. -Osea eso es cero cool, deberían dejar su banda y a mi hermano por dejarlos plantados.

-Pero tú me haces eso todo el tiempo. -Dijo Mina tímidamente.

-¡CÁLLATE MINA Y TRAEME UN SÁNDWICH! -Ordenó la peli-rosada.

-En seguida Trina. -Las dos chicas salieron dejando a la banda nuevamente sola y un tanto aburrida.

-¡Chicos! -Entró Corey por fin. -¡Adivinen que banda tocará en el festival de los enamorados este sábado!

-¿Los Newmans? -Preguntó Laney un poco confusa, puesto que sus adversarios habían aparecido ahí un par de días antes para restregarles en el rostro que así sería.

-¡Pfff! Ni me lo recuerdes. -Dijo Corey con una mueca de desagrado que cambió casi al instante por una sonrisa. -¡El alcalde nos dio la oportunidad a nosotros también! -La banda entera explotó en alegría y festejo, incluso sus adorables grupies que se encontraban escondidas en un rincón.

-Eso es grandioso Core, pero dinos, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-¡Ah! Ya sabes Lanes, moví contactos, hice llamadas y apele a lo mas profundo del corazón del alcalde... -Comentó el vocalista con superioridad.

-¿Entraste a su oficina y lloraste como un bebé para que nos dejara participar? -Preguntó Kin.

-Exactamente. -Contestó el muchacho sin quitar su cara de satisfacción.

-¡Genial! -Dijeron los gemelos en unísono.

-Si, si. Es maravilloso y todo eso, ¿Pero no será mejor empezar a ver que podemos tocar? Aun no tenemos letra y el evento es en tres días.

-¡Oh Laney, Laney, Laney! -Corey se acercó a ella y apretó sus mejillas mientras movía su rostro de un lado a otro -Las letras no son importantes, lo importante es... -Él abrazó por la cintura a la joven haciéndola sonrojarse y poner una sonrisa torpe -¡derrotar a los Newmans y destrozar todos sus sueños y esperanzas! -Gritó aventando a la chica sin darse cuenta. La pelirroja se levantó fastidiada sobando tanto sus mejillas delanteras como traseras. -Además ya podremos robarle algo a Trina, no se preocupen por eso.

-Yo quiero robarle un beso. -Comentó Kon con cara de enamorado.

-¡Iugh! -Dijeron todos con cara de repulsión ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿En serio piensas invitar a Trina al festival de los enamorados hermano? -Preguntó su "gemelo" seriamente.

-Claro que si. Además creo que todos deberíamos invitar a alguien. Después de todo no hay un festival como este todos los días.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Pero a quién podría invitar? -Preguntó Kin mas para si mismo que de forma general. Tras pensar unos segundos, una bombilla ahorradora apareció sobre su cabeza y sonrió. -¡Ya sé! -Exclamó contento agitando por los hombros a la primer persona que se le cruzó, en este caso Corey -¡Invitaré a Mina! Así, si mi hermano va con Trina sería como una cita doble.

**(¡Excelente transición!)**

Trina estaba comiéndose de mala gana el sándwich que su amiga le había preparado mientras esta la cargaba por el parque. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar el hermoso canto de las aves que se reunían justo bajo el mismo árbol.

-¡Mira Mina, es el apuesto Nick Mallory rodeado de lindos pajaritos y así! Lo invitaré al festival de los enamorados y después seremos felices para siempre. -Sonaba bastante emocionada. -¡LLÉVAME CON ÉL AHORA! -La jaló del cabello y empezó a dirigirla como si fuese un caballo hasta llegar con Nick.

-¡Hola Nick! -Dijeron las dos chicas en unísono prácticamente derritiéndose de amor.

-Hola Trina Riffin y... otra Trina. -Saludó a las muchachas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? -Preguntó la peli-rosada.

-A Nick Mallory le encanta la naturaleza, Nick Mallory está enseñando a las aves desafinadas a cantar como ángeles.

-¡Awww! Eres tan considerado y apuesto. -Dijo Trina

-Si que lo eres. -Apoyó Mina, quien fue golpeada por el puño de Trina (quien aun permanecía en sus hombros)

-Y dime Nick, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de los enamorados? -La chica comenzó a juguetear con su cabello de forma "coqueta" para llamar su atención.

-Nick Mallory se pregunta por que hacen este festival en Octubre y en febrero.

-¡Por el dinero! -Grita el alcalde como maniaco pasando justo tras ellos, los tres chicos lo miran confusos. -Es decir, por las parejas de enamorados y su felicidad. -Contesta poniendo las manos entrelazadas en sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos grandes dejando satisfechos a los adolescentes.

-Nick Mallory debe irse, te veo después Trina Riffin. -El chico se va y las jóvenes permanecen atónitas por el fracaso.

**(Ellas fracasaron)**

Después de mucho rato planeando la "cita doble" que tendrían con Trina y Mina, una voz los interrumpió.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas chicos, pero ¿Creen que Trina realmente acepte ir con Kon? -Preguntó la chica.

-Ese es un buen punto... -Comenta el de anteojos. -¿Qué crees que haga cuando le preguntes hermano?

-¿Tirarse al suelo y rodar? -Pregunta el grandote.

-No, eso haría si se ahogara... -Ambos hermanos se quedan pensando y discurriendo entre ellos hasta que mejor deciden cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

-¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Invitaran a alguien? -Pregunta Kin mirándolos.

-¡Nah! No lo sé amigo, para eso necesitaría conocer a una chica o algo así. -Se alza de hombros el peli-azul.

-Que amable... -Gruñe Laney haciendo que la miren.

-¿Y qué dices tu Lanes?

-Sin comentarios. -Dice molesta cruzándose de brazos. -Por cierto, ya debo irme. Nos vemos luego chicos. -Sale del garage algo triste y los demás se quedan confundidos.

-¿Qué le sucede? -Pregunta Corey -No pensé que le afectara tanto es asunto de las citas.

-Por lo que veo, Laney está experimentando una seria

-¡Depresión amorosa! -Tras decir Kon esto, Kin se exalta mucho. -¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan urgente que la ayudemos?

-¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN URGENTE?! -Los hermanos gritan al mismo tiempo y le dirigen una mirada asesina.

-¿No has escuchado hablar de la maldición de la emperatriz Rocksi? -Su amigo no quitaba esa cara de confusión. El mas bajo de los Kujira suspira y comienza un relato -Una leyenda del rock habla de esto:

«Todo empezó cuando una emperatriz de un pueblo tranquilo llamado "Rockabloom" estaba en la sima de su carrera como cantante. En ese entonces un grupo de romanos llegaron a invadir el pueblo y ella se enamoró perdidamente de el líder. Ellos no podían estar juntos, pues no solo pertenecían a familias reales distintas, si no que sus religiones también se los impedían: ella seguía la religión del Rock, mientras que él prefería el Hip-Hop. Esto puso muy triste a la emperatriz, poco a poco dejó de tocar, luego de cantar y finalmente se dejó caer en su trono deprimida, sufría de una depresión amorosa tan fuerte que un día se convirtió en un zombie del amor, devorando corazones en lugar de cerebros y transformando a las parejas las en horribles zombies igual que ella. Un día, la parte amargada del pueblo la encerró en un sarcófago y se deshicieron de ella por siempre, pero lo que no sabían, ¡es que ella lanzó un hechizo maldiciendo a todas aquellas mujeres que sufrieran de una depresión amorosa severa, prometiendo que regresaría en sus cuerpos y convertiría a todos en zombies del amor!»

-Y a eso es a lo que le llaman "La Maldición de la emperatriz Rocksi" -Finalizó dejando a los chicos aterrados.

-¡Wow! Nunca pensé que fuera tan grave. Hay que ayudarla chicos, ¡¿Y si deja de tocar?! -El vocalista estaba alterado, muy, muy alterado.

-Tienes razón amigo. Pero primero tenemos que descubrir de quien está enamorada para poder ayudarla. -Comentó Kin mientras se ponía ropa negra y unas marcas negras en la cara (como en el fútbol americano) -Que empiece la operación: "Ayudar a Laney con su amor secreto para que la Maldición de la emperatriz Rocksi no caiga en ella y no se convierta en un zombie del amor"

-¿Qué tal si llamamos a la operación: "Laney enamorada"? -Preguntó su hermano. A lo que los otros dos asintieron y levantaron los puños haciendo su habitual saludo.

**(Laney enamorada)**

La pelirroja iba caminando por las calles de Peaceville, pensaba en nada realmente, al menos nada importante. La banda, el festival, una que otra vez se le pasó por la cabeza Corey y el hecho de que ella fuera su mejor "amigo", pero prefería no pensar en ello ahora, solo caminaría por el parque.

Tras Laney, sus amigos estaban ocultos donde podían: tras los postes, en los buzones, disfrazados de bebés o de perros, etc. lo que sea con tal de seguirla y descubrir quien era el misterioso chico.

-Hola perdedora amiga de Corey, ¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano y su patética banda? -Preguntó Trina. Ya no estaba siendo cargada por Mina, pero aun permanecía en el parque.

-¡La banda no es patética! Y si no estoy con ellos es porque ya acabó el ensayo -Contestó molesta.

-Si, si. No me interesa. Mina, busquemos a Nick, ¡Vámonos!

La pelirroja se libró de ellas y siguió caminando.

Aun no habían escuchado nada, los muchachos no podían oírla porque la seguían desde lejos. La vieron acercarse a Trina e intercambiar unas palabras. Seguramente no era importante, solo la misma rutina de siempre. Después de que las otras chicas se fueron Laney continuó su camino y se tropezó con Nick Mallory.

-¡Miren chicos! Ahí está, está hablando con Nick. -Corey casi grita. Pero como ya dije, por suerte ella estaba lejos.

-Es cierto, y parece una platica amistosa. -Apoyó Kin.

-¡Y ahora le está ofreciendo goma y ella la tomó! ¿Creen que él sea quien le guste? -Preguntó Kon pensativo. Todos tomaron pose de pensadores y luego sonrieron.

-Yo creo que sí amigos, a Lanes le gusta Nick. Sólo espero que mi hermana no se entere. Mientras tanto hay que buscarles una cita. Tengo un...

-Plan loco que tal vez funcione. -Contestaron los hermanos sabiendo lo que seguía. -Corey solo sonrió.

**(Excelente transición)**

**PV Laney**

Después de dejar a Trina y su perro faldero, seguí mi recorrido tranquilo por el parque, hasta que me encontré con Nick Mallory. En realidad me tropecé porque él estaba atando sus agujetas o algo así.

-Disculpa, no te vi.

-Nick Mallory se disculpa igual, también fue su culpa.

-Genial, bueno. Nos vemos luego Nick.

-Espera amiga de Corey Riffin. ¿Quieres goma? A Nick le regalaron mucha y no se la puede acabar. -Me extendió un empaque de gomas de mascar

-Si, ¿Por qué no? -Tomé la goma de mascar y me la comí. -Gracias Nick, te veo luego.

**Fin PV Laney**

Y esa fue la conversación que los chicos presenciaron momentos antes.

**(Enredosa confusión)**

Los integrantes masculinos de Grojband ya se encontraban nuevamente en el garage, repasaban el plan loco del peli-azul paso por paso.

-Muy bien amigos, lo que haremos será ayudar a Laney a conquistar a Nick, ya saben, para que no se convierta en un zombie y eso. Tal vez tengamos que ayudarla a hacer cosas de chica... ¿Qué son las cosas que hacen las chicas? -Preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Usar ropa "linda"? -Preguntó el mas grande.

-¿Maquillarse? -Siguió su hermano mientras Corey los veía con desagrado.

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos! -Gritaron los hermanos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola amigos mios, tal vez algunos de ustedes me reconozcan porque he dejado muchos reviews en este fandom, o tal vez no porque... bueno, porque no XD. Quiero decirles que me disculpen por hacer este capítulo tan corto, sólo fueron seis páginas en word y no me gusta que sea tan poquito TTnTT, pero por el momento hasta aquí me dictó la inspiración. Bueno, es el primer fanfic de Grojband que hago, espero que les guste y si está algo aburrido es porque aun no empieza lo interesante X3**

**Gracias a los que leyeron esto y si gustan dejar algún review será bienvenido n.n**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Jack H fuera, muak paz X3**


	2. Una cita de desamor

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn. **

**Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme por no haber puesto el Disclaimer antes, pero bueno, a veces se me pasa. Los dejo continuar.**

**Disclaimer: Grojband no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cartoon Network, Teletoon, sus respectivos creadores y no sé cuantos más XD. Yo solo lo uso para entretener.**

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn.**

**Capítulo 2: Una cita de desamor.**

Ya eran las siete de la noche, Laney estaba cenando en el sillón de su casa mientras veía una película cuando tocaron la puerta, puso pausa a la TV y se dirigió a abrir.

–Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó a Kin y Kon, quienes en lugar de contestar la atacaron y encerraron en un costal de papas...

**(Excelente transición)**

Corey buscaba a Nick Mallory, el plan era que él arreglara la cita mientras los chicos "se encargaban" de la pelirroja.

–Hola Nick, ¿Cómo estás hermano?

–Nick Mallory dice que bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Bueno, yo sólo quería pedirte un favor.

–¡Claro! Nick está dispuesto a ayudar a Corey en lo que necesite.

–¡Genial! ¿Podrías ir a la azotea de mi casa hoy como a las 9 de la noche?

–Esto le parece sospechoso a Nick, ¿Por qué necesitas que él esté ahí?

–Porque... Si. –Ambos se miraron en un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos.

–Está bien, –contestó el castaño.

–Gracias bro' –Ambos chicos chocaron los puños y Corey se fue.

Corrió hasta el garage, donde encontró a los gemelos con Laney atada a una silla desmallada y frente a ella un tocador con un montón de cosméticos y cosas de niña. Tenía un costal en la cabeza.

–¿No se excedieron un poco? –Preguntó el peli-azul.

–No, creo que no. –Contestó Kin. –¿Lo conseguiste?

–Misión cumplida, Nick aceptó ir a...

–¡Shhhh! Ya está despertando. –Interrumpió Kon.

–¿Uhm...? ¿Qué pasó aquí?, ¿Por qué no veo nada? ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡KIN, MALDITO GUSANO SUELTAME! –Gritaba completamente furiosa intentando zafarse.

–Jeje, ¿Qué tal si los dejo solos? Yo hice mi parte, ahora no quiero salir lastimado, ¡Adiós! –Salió rápidamente antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

–¡QUITEN ESTO DE MI CABEZA AHORA! –Kon le quitó el saco, dejando ver la cara furiosa de la joven que tenía los ojos envueltos en llamas e incluso sacaba espuma por la boca.

–¡Ahhhhhh! –Gritó el gemelo aventando el costal nuevamente a su rostro.

–¡Kon! –Reprochó ya mas tranquila.

–Lo siento, pero me asustaste.

–¿Quieres quitarme esto de la cara?

–¡Pero no me lastimes! –Le volvió a quitar el costal y suspiró cuando sólo le dirigían una mirada de reproche.

–Ahora, ¿Pueden explicarme por qué estoy aquí amarrada y todo eso?

–Porque descubrimos tu secreto ¡Muajajajajajaja! –Kin tomó una forma aterradora, un montón de rayos sonaron iluminándolo como en película de terror. Los chicos tragaron saliva.

–¿M-m-mi mi secreto? –Tartamudeó. –¿De qué hablan?

–De que estás... –Una gota de sudor comenzó a salir de la cabeza de ella. -enamorada... –Su corazón se volvió loco.

–¡Nos descubrieron! –Gritaba el corazón de la chica desesperado corriendo para todos lados.

–... de... –Ahora se veía a su corazón desmayado con los ojos en x y la lengua de fuera. –Nick Mallory.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron tanto la niña como su órgano vital.

–Ya no finjas, te descubrimos. Pero te ayudaremos a conquistarlo.

–¡¿Se volvieron locos...?! –Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa le pusieron un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca.

–Mejor mantengamos esto así. Ahora comencemos la...

–¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –Gritaron los Kujira con caras adorables y mejillas infladas.

–¡¿Tansfdmdsión?! –Intentaba gritar, pero la cinta no se lo permitía.

Los hermanos movieron unas cuantas cosas, sacaron depiladores, sombras, rubor, rímel, enchinador de pestañas, entre otras chuherías, incluso un vestido.

–Terminamos. –Dicen ambos al borde del llanto por el orgullo que les causaba.

–¿¡QUÉ ME HICIERON DELINCUENTES?!

**(Transición de moda)**

Corey preparaba todo para la cita de Laney y Nick. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, aunque nunca pensó que Lanes fuera del grupo de seguidoras Mallory pero siempre que ella fuera feliz él sería feliz... y bueno, siempre que no se comiera el corazón de todo Peaceville.

En la azotea habían un par de sillas, una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, en el medio unas velas que aun no estaban encendidas, pétalos de rosa por todo el lugar, una bandeja de comida tapada (en realidad solo eran sándwiches de jamón, Corey se dio cuenta de que la cocina no era su fuerte cuando quemó el espagueti con albóndigas que había preparado y cabe mencionar que también la cocina.) Todo el lugar se veía romántico y muy cliché, tal vez porque, al no saber de romance, tomó lo que había visto en una película donde dos perros se escapaban y tenían una cena romántica...

Su celular sonó, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio que se trataba de sus amigos, lo mas seguro es que Laney ya estuviera lista.

Corey: ¿Hola?

Kin: Todo listo, la transformación fue completada.

Corey: ¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Kin: Bastante bien, pero procura guardar los tenedores y cuchillos lejos de ella... te vemos en media hora.

El de lentes cortó la llamada y dejó al peli-azul confundido.

–Eso fue raro.

**(Eso fue muy raro)**

La media hora pasó y llegaron los chicos, la pelirroja estaba tranquila, solo algo frustrada porque ninguno la escuchaba.

–En serio chicos, no tienen que hacer esto, no estoy...

–¿Lanes? ¿Eres tú? ¡Vaya! Si luces como una chica. –Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rubor rozado y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no sabía por qué, pero definitivamente le gustaba.

–Noticias de último momento, ¡SOY UNA CHICA!

–Si, ya sé eso, pero me refiero a que luces muy bien, no me gusta ese estilo, pero te queda.

Y así era: la chica llevaba un vestido de noche, era color rojo de tirantes muy delgados con falda dispareja dejando ver parte de sus piernas, no tenía escote, perfecto para una chica de trece años, ya que no era exuberante o exagerado. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado (igual que su bisabuela en el capitulo del himno de Peaceville) y su maquillaje era demasiado femenino: sombras rosadas, rubor roza claro y gloss natural, que solo acentuaba un poco sus también rozados labios. Habían escogido esos colores porque Kon leyó que era la moda.

–Parezco una muñeca de esas falsas y torpes sin cerebro, no se ofendan, pero esto no me va. –De pronto la puerta se abrió y Nick entró.

–Nick Mallory se pregunta ¿qué hace aquí?

–Tú, afortunado amigo. –Corey lo rodeo con un brazo. –Saldrás con la señorita frente a ti. –Señaló a Laney que estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados y su cara de molestia.

–Esta bien, a Nick Mallory le gusta lo que ve. –Contestó mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven.

–Jeje, claaaaaro. –El peliazul se sintió algo incómodo, no sabia la razón. –Bueno, ahora cenen... –Destapo su "elegante y romántica" cena.

–¿Sandwiches? Nick Mallory prefiere la lasaña, pero comerá esto sin problema.

–A mi me gustan los sándwich es especiales de queso y tocino que hace Corey. –La pelirroja tomó uno y empezó a comerlo. Sabía que no haría entrar a esos tontos en razón ahora, su venganza vendría mas tarde. Además tenía hambre porque fue secuestrada antes de que acabara de cenar.

–Y así fue como Nick Mallory obtuvo su séptima abdominal, pero ahora tiene ocho, que es mucho mas legendario.

–Ajá... –En realidad no le ponía atención, estaba aburrida y él solo decía cosas tontas sobre él. –Eso es taaaaan interesante...

–Sarcasmo detectado. –Dijo Kin con voz de robot.

–Esto es malo chicos, creo que no está resultando.

–¡¿Cómo hacemos para que se enamoren?! –Kon sacudió al peliazul, que quedó aturdido y después un foco apareció en su cabeza.

–¡Eso es! Necesitamos cantar una canción para que ellos se enamoren

–Si Corey, eso es grandioso, solo falta un detalle, ¡No tenemos letra! –Gritó el de lentes como si fuera niña y Kon revisa el guión.

–Bueno, Trina no sabe que Nick está en una cita con Laney aquí, en nuestra casa. Si hacemos que los vea enloquecerá tanto que tendremos una canción para animar esto...

–Jajaja, es cierto, en el guión dice que Kin dice la parte de Laney con voz de niña...

**(EN EL GUIÓN LO DICE ASÍ)**

–¡Oh Minski! Si tan solo Nick me mirara como quiero y así, ¡una cita romántica con él sería súper wow y así!

–Jaja, suerte con eso hermana...

–¡Corey sal de mi cuarto!

–Tranquila, yo solo vine para que supieras que Nick está aquí. –Comentó con burla –Pero si no te interesa...

–¡¿Nick?! ¡¿Aquí?!

–Si, está en la azotea. –La joven soltó un chillido y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar encontró algo que no le gustaba nada.

–Puedes tocar los bíceps de Nick.

–Eh... no gracias.

–Vamos, no seas tímida. –Mostró su conejo y Laney lo toco sin ganas.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién es esa que está tocando a mi Nick?

–Uhhh... creo que tu príncipe te cambió por alguien mas

–Es imposible, ¡Nadie me cambia a mi!

–Tienes que admitirlo, Lanes se ve bien en vestido. Creo que a él le gusta

–¿Laney? ¿Tu amiga?

–Si, Laney, la misma que toca en mi banda. Te cambiaron por una Grojband...

–¡AGHHHH!

¡Listo! Había explotado, se elevó en el aire mientras figuras de la cara de Laney, Nick y unos corazones volaban al rededor de ella. Sus ojos se cambiaron a rojo, las velas explotaron, de los floreros salió el agua como géiser, comenzó a escribir con su bolígrafo, el cual estaba cubierto en llamas y de cada palabra salía fuego. Después simplemente se desvaneció en el suelo y el diario fue atrapado por Corey.

–Muy bien chicos, hora del show.

Corey iba a cantar, pero desgraciadamente esta vez su plan loco no funcionó.

–¡Tú pelirroja falsa no vas a robarme a MI Nick! –Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, su pelo cambió a color negro y su corazón se volvió aun mas seco que antes. –¡HE VUELTO! –Gritó con una voz diferente, tomó a Nick y salió de ahí.

–¡Oh, oh! –Dijeron los tres muchachos en unísono.

–¿Pueden explicarme qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó Laney.

–¡La emperatriz Rocksi! –Gritaron los gemelos y se desmayaron.

–Vaya, creo que esto se puso difícil, ¿No creen? –Pregunta Corey viendo a la audiencia, –Bueno, ¡Gracias a todos por venir! –Cierra la puerta del garage y en él aparece la leyenda:

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola gente bella del internet... **

**Lamento muuuuuuucho lo corto de este cap, pero antes que nada quiero decirles que tomó un giro inesperado y estoy algo confundida, por lo que tal vez me lleve mas tiempo, a menos que alguien guste ayudarme. Este capi está escrito por mi querido hermano mellizo-inexistente Pancho, si no les gustó pueden golpearlo, y si les gustó, pues él y yo compartimos mente XD. Si gustan pueden dejar sugerencias en los reviews X3**

**Normalmente respondo los reviews de anónimos aquí, pero esta vez me temo que no podré, solo quiero decirles a los que me apoyaron: muchas gracias por sus reviews, me pone muy contenta que esta historia esté siendo aceptada, y creo que será un poco mas larga de lo que pensé. Gracias y para el próximo si responderé sus reviews.**

**Jack H fuera, muak paz...**


End file.
